A War 2 Remeber
by queen of terror
Summary: Edward left Bella broken she joined the marines and now is happy with Peter Johnson but will Edward interfere with her happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**A War To Remember**

_**He left me that's all there was to it plain and simple. He not only left me but also took away my second family and best friend. But thanks to him and what he did to me Charlie, Renee, and Phil are in comas from a car accident I was the only one to come out unscratched. I have to be strong now for my parents, Phil, my friends that I have here and Jacob my sun. (BXOC(Cap. Johnson))**_

_"**The Few. The Proud. The Marines"**_

**(BPOV)**

"hello im Isabella Swan and I would like to join the marines" I told the marine recruiter.

"Well hello my name is Captain Johnson and please take a seat I want to ask you a few questions to make sure you are 100% sure you want to do this" he had no idea how much I wanted to do this no idea.

"ok"

"Well I would like to know why do you want to join the marines and what are you interested in" he looked at me in the eye dead on but I had no choice but to tell a little of a lie and the truth.

"I want to join in order to protect my country and to make my parents proud… im actually interested in being a sniper" his blue eyes widened in surprise as I said sniper and as I looked at him I saw that he could be no older than 21 with military style cut blond hair and a firm jaw with a natural tan looking skin he looked like those Abercrombie guys. But the only thing that ruined his appearance was the scar across his cheek it almost looked like a straight line, but kinda sexy. Ahhh bella focus!

"I think that is a good reason to join and on being a sniper you would have to be the best in your class and physically fit ill give you a little insider the sniper school will usually invite you and you will go through many test .. But you have to pass the first try to have a secure post and trust me I talk from experience" he looked down to his right and a far away look came across his face then he came back "all I can say is that its an amazing position"

" I promise that I will be number one im certain of it Captain Johnson "

" I hardly see that determination in a recruit but when you're number one and become a sniper come find me cuz I can tell you will be one great marine" he gave me the sweetest smile and for the first time in forever I smiled back and nodded . An hour later I had signed a contract and was given a form when to go to boot camp which would be in a month. As I left I heard the door behind me open

"wait up miss" it was non other than Capt. Johnson .he's actually pretty cute and for some reason makes my heart beat a little faster but this was wrong I barely know him.

"oh hi captain did I forget something?" really bella that was the best you could do I could feel my face getting pink u-oh not good.

"no actually umm" he had a slight blush on his face as he scratched the back of his head and had his hand in his pocket." I was kinda wondering if you would go on a.. uh date with me?" he looked up at me and smiled. Soo cute how could I say no plus isn't this what Edward wanted me to do move on.

"Sure" he gave me the biggest smile in the world. He got his phone out and gave it to me as I gave him my phone

"heres my number Ill call you or you can call me but ill call you"

"haha ok Capt. Johnson" I said as I gave him back his phone with my number in it.

"oh please call me Peter"

"Then in that case Peter you can call me Bella"

" I like that well I better get back to work bye"

"bye" this was the happiest I had been in a while finally I could live a normal life well a soldiers life now, and not only that I just scored a date with the hottest guy in the planet.

_3 year later _

"Babe where are you babe" peter was using his whinny noise since he could find me typical since I am the best at hide and go seek, not only that but I loved messing with him just like I loved him. But since I know he gets annoying I made a noise

"paaaccccaaa!" it kinda sounded like a bird (lol) but that was my signature call for this game I heard him turn the knob of the offices hidden door

"BABE! I FOUND YOU" he picked me up and slung me around bridal style as he acted like he hadn't seen me in ages.

"hahaha Bunny your getting me dizzy!"

"ahhh no bellsie don't call me that!"

"haha ok peter -knock knock- haha now put me down I need to get the door someone's knocking" we both were laughing like mad men until we reached the door to find a messenger.

"hello Capt. Johnson and Ltnt. Swan I have mail for both of you from command"

"oh ok thanks private"

"youre welcome ma'm ,.. sir"

This was probably another paycheck since we've been working hard we both opened our letters and both our faces went pale white this couldn't be happening….

**Ahhh cliff hanger well please please review!**


	2. Deployed

(BPOV)

We both stood there too shocked to move we were so happy a minute ago now all of it had been ruined by one no two simple letter that read

**From Central Command **

**You will be deployed to Afghanistan for combat. Your flight will leave at 0520 tomorrow, assignment will be nine months long, infantry number is A345 Strike Force. Commander in charge:**

**Com. Col. Wayne**

**-Central Command Chief**

Thirty minutes later we looked at each other and exchanged letters the only good news about this was that both of us had the exact same thing written on our letters which meant we would fight together. We didn't say a word that night we just packed and stayed in each others arms hoping that luck was with us and thank god my stupid mutt was here to tell us that he would be going with us too but it still added the chance that all of us would be killed.

_ 0420_

"hey hun im going to call my dad its still early their but hell answer did you call your mom and sister?"

"umm no im going to call them right now hey has Jacob woken up?"

"Gosh what a sleepy head hes going to get hell if were late … JACOB BLACK GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND SHOWER, gosh sometimes I feel like his mother" we both started to laugh because it was true we were like his parents he even lived with us. I dialed charlies number and on the fourth ring he answered with a graugy voice…

"Hello swan residence"

"hi daddy"

"hi Bells why are u calling so early? Is something wrong?" this really broke my heart to now that I was going to worry him for so many months.

"umm dad me, peter and Jacob have been deployed and our flight takes off in an hour" I said in a whisper not only was his daughter being deployed but his best friends son and my boyfriend who he loved like a son.

"oh bells I want you guys to be super safe and I want you to now that I … uh I love you ok no matter what all of you come back to us please" he sounded like he was on the brink of crying.

"I love you to dad and we will please tell mom after 5:20 please tell her I will email her when I get the chance and I will write letters have to go dad love you"

"love you too bells you'll always be my little jewel" I hung up and got ready and prepared my mind for what was to come if Alice saw this I know she would tell Edward and im happy jakes with us she probably wont see anything.

(PPOV)-Peter-

I couldn't believe it we were being deployed sure the last time we were deployed it was only a week trip but nine months this was crazy well not really but I had my girl here and I don't want to be away from her I know she's still getting over that dumb fuck who broke her heart but that was why I needed to stay but I couldn't argue… I felt the need to turn my head around and saw that we were looking in each others eyes we exchanged letters and my heart dropped but soared that we would be together it was good because we were together but bad that she had a bigger chance to die in front of me or I wouldn't be able to protect her. We just got ready without saying a word and fell asleep in each others arms this was the last night of peace together for a while and if not forever…

_ 0420_

"hey hun im going to call my dad its still early their but hell amswer did you call your mom and sister?"

"umm no im going to call them right now hey has Jacob woken up?"

"Gosh what a sleepy head hes going to get hell if were late … JACOB BLACK GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND SHOWER, gosh sometimes I feel like his mother" she said and it was 100% true she was like his mother even though every guy in his right mind would be jealous that his girls best friend was living under the same roof I didn't mind I kinda see Jacob like a brother and a son its weird but it makes sense to me at least. I dialed my sisters cell number and she answered right away kids these days I wonder why they stay up all night?…

"Hey Pete why are you calling?"

"hey sis first of all why are you still awake and cuz I need to talk to you and mom and dad" I knew that she knew that whenever I said I needed to talk to them that it was either good or bad.

"ok were all in the living room and your on speaker and its none of your bloody business why im still awake" gosh she really should have stayed in the states instead of going into that British academy in elementary ( I love British ppl n there accents)

"god don't use your English groove or whatever on me annoying child haha just kidding kido hi mom and dad"

" whatever solja boy go march or something"

"Scarlet don't be mean...hi baby whats wrong I had a feeling youd call"

"ya son whats the matter how are things going with bella?"

"oh its amazing I really think she's the one hehe oh and well both of us and Jacob are being deployed …today s I just wanted to call you guys to tell you I love you and that we will all be together" my mother started sobbing and I could hear my dad let out a sigh as my sister sobbed with my mom.

"ok son be safe and take care of bella and Jacob ok their like my kids too so you take care"

"ok dad I have to go ill try to get in contact as soon as possible…"

"ok son umm how long" I couldn't tell them it would brake there hearts but I couldn't tell lies in this family or in the Marines.

"… 9 months.." I whispered I could here my mom start to really sob as my dad comforted her and my sis.

"honey I love you and take care see you soon"

"bye guys" I hung up and that was that know all we had to do was find out our post.

(SPOV)

my big brother was leaving along with my sis Bella and Jacob who I know is there best friend but why them why now when everything was going great especially today on a Tuesday by this time they were already in the air but the worst part of this was that it was for nine months and with the marines it could be extended so it really wasn't set in stone. I got ready and out on some skinny jeans with a long sleeve shirt from Abercrombie and with some black gouchii boots and bag with a black cloak that kind of looked like those coats that the vampires used in Underworld I was going emo today. I drove to school and got out and went inside to my Senior Biology class and sadly my partner was going to get the full story whether he liked it or not I really don't care that he's a Cullen and thimks hes above everyone else bull crap im sad and mad and im talkin the bell rang and I went and sat down not long after Edward came in and sat down

"ok look im sorry it had to be you but something happened and I need to talk ok" I looked at his retard gold looking looked at me with amusement in his eyes wtf!

"ok what happened" wow he talked that's a firs oh well better for me.

"ok well at 4:20 this morning my brother called and hes in the marines and lives in Washington with his girlfriend whose also in the marines and their best friend whos also a marine"

"wow all of them are marines?"

"ya any way let me finish" god stupid guy " he called and told us that he was being deployed today and that bella and Jacob were also being deployed"

"Wait what were there names?" he was looking at me like I had just told him the world was going to end god people.

"Bella and Jacob and my brothers name is Peter, anyways shutup and let me finish" this time he looked at me with a surprised look dammit I wish you could read my frkn mind and now that I wish you didn't show emotions and just shutup. It was funny cuz he did lose the emmotion in his face FINALLY!

"ok well there all going to Afghanistan together for nine months and they might stay more but that's a bigger chance for them to get killed and it suck… ok now im done so you could ask me any question since you had so many" the class had started but the teacher really didn't have control of the class so everyone was talking and me talking mad eno diffrence.

"well first of all do you now the last names of your brothers girlfriend and best friend because I might now them"

"umm his girlfriends reall name is…" the principal had come in and the entire class went dead silent oh oh not good.

**Cliffy! Sorry but please review! Oh and im not in the military or the marines so im just making up stuff but the hours I do now since I was in a police academy for freshmen year so ya. Twilight characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**


	3. EPOV

(EPOV)

Once I got to school or more like dragged to school since I was to depressed to be here I heard this girls Scarlet's thoughts she was one of those humans that have strong personalities and scare even a vampire and she super straight out which is funny.

"hey Edward grow some and get happy" emmet said I hate him he doesn't know how it feels.

_Ya Edward you're emoness smells all the way over here and im already in the other side of the school_

Thanks Rosalie so nice always, ever since bella I had become depressed and I was only here because of my family… now the thoughts hit me harder as I walked slowly

_and sadly my partner was going to get the full story whether he liked it or not I really don't care that he's a Cullen and thinks he's above everyone else bull crap im sad and mad and im talking_

Hmm I wonder wats got her all mad and sad, but she's quite funny on how she thinks of us and is not afraid of us like a normal human.

"ok look im sorry it had to be you but something happened and I need to talk ok" _I looked at his retard gold looking eyes, he looked at me with amusement in his eyes wtf! _What a riot she is she makes us all look bad.

"ok what happened" _wow he talked that's a first oh well better for me. _Ya I haven't talked but im not a total mute anyways she wouldn't. understand.

"ok well at 4:20 this morning my brother called and he's in the marines and lives in Washington with his girlfriend whose also in the marines and their best friend who's also a marine" wow it must really suck to have that many close ones in service, and its pretty wow to me

"wow all of them are marines?"

"ya any way let me finish" _god stupid guy _what have I done to her to hate me? " he called and told us that he was being deployed today and that Bella and Jacob were also being deployed"

"Wait what were there names?" I looked at her it couldn't be it was possible but a best friend named Jacob and a girl named Bella, Edward get a hold of yourself Bella's back in forks keeping herself safe and Jacobs running with the wolfs but maybe I should just call Sam to make sure. I just needed to make sure.

"Bella and Jacob and my brothers name is Peter, anyways shut up and let me finish" _this time he looked at me with a surprised look damit I wish you could read my frkn mind and now that I wish you didn't show emotions and just shut up. It was funny cuz he did lose the emotions in his face FINALLY! _I needed her to quite finding fault in me so she could tell me if my theory was write or wrong.

"well first of all do you now the last names of your brothers girlfriend and best friend because I might now them"

"umm his girlfriends real name is…" _the principal had come in and the entire class went dead silent oh oh not good._

Not good was correct because I wasn't gonna get my answer today and the principal was handing out detention slips but not for me I could dazzle her even though it's completely gross.

_ later after school_

"hey Alice ask scarlet for her number please I think she knows bella" she gave me a complete excited face and I didn't like it because she might try to find her in the future.

"alice you cant find her im just worried something happened and plus talk to her about fashion I think she likes it"

"OMG Edward thanks but Scarlet is going to be my fashion bud and for some reason I cant see her future but I know were going to know her for a while and what's the bad news I haven't seen anything"

"Well Im going to call sam but her brother was deployed and his girlfriend name was .. Bella and her best friends name was Jacob hurry I cant let her go if its true"

"oh no it cant be she wouldn't Edward go call sam and make sure please I cant lose my sister in a war!"

"alice darling calm down everything will be fine and it might not be her"

"ok jazzy"

I speed dialed sams number and he answered after the sixth ring…

"hello"

"hello Sam its me Edward Cullen I have a question"

"hello what's the question you leeches aren't coming back are you?" I could hear a baseball game in the backgound and I heard Charlie and mr. black talking.

"no no its just that I was wondering were Bella and Jacob are there, there in forks right?"

"Why do you want to know" he wasn't liking the conversation it was pretty obvious.

"I just want to know that sh… there safe please tell me I just need to know" the line was silent but I could hear him breathing.

" Edward they haven't been here for 3 years" those words sent my world spiraling down and there was no stopping it.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"look Cullen after you left Bella graduated and joined the Marines along with Jacob who lied and she went of with this guy named umm Peter, peter Johnson they lived in Washington D.C. all together with Jake now They have all been deployed are going to Afghanistan I don't know where but that's it so don't call everyone around here is worried enough" he hung up. My Bella with another guy and yet worse she was in Afghanistan I had to find her.

"Alice she's in Afghanistan and Scarlet Johnson is her,… her boyfriends Sister." I ran and sobbed all the way to the Denalies where both covens awaited since they all got a call from Alice.

"Son what's wrong what has happened?" Carlisle and Esme would die both of them thought Bella as a daughter and it was all my fault for making us leave.

"Bellas in Afghanistan" everyone looked in shock even the Dinali's who knew the story. Out of no where Alice dropped a vase and let it scatter into millions of pieces as I was pulled into a vision

"_Bella we need to get to higher ground the winds strong so we need to take them out"_

"_I know I know hurry they needs us" they were in a city but there was a full battle going on as bullets went past Bella and a man who had blue eyes and Blond hair with a scar on his cheek_

"_Peter I love you ok there going to shell us"_

"_I love you Bella I love you" then the building they were in exploded as a shell hit it. There was Bella and the guy Peter holding hands as they were slowly dying but there was someone over there bodies with a black turban covering the persons body …_

"noo!" I fell to the ground dry sobbing as Alice stood and also began to sob

"What's wrong darlin' what did you see" jasper was about have a panic attack as he saw Alice look like she had just seen a ghost.

"Bella's death" everyone started froze and began to sob, even Rosalie I had left to keep her safe but she went to the marines and was going to find her end just because I left. And who was that guy was it her boyfriend. I needed to find there location even if it meant hacking the government.

**Ok you guys please review if I get at least 20 reviews ill update love you guys**


	4. On there way

(BPOV) 0510

"Sir reporting for duty" all three of us saluted him and stood at attention once we put our arms down.

"At ease soldiers' Lieutenant you will be our snipers assistance which Captain Johnson here is going to be the sniper and you two will be sharing a bunker while Private Black here is going to be on the field" he looked at us in the eyes to make sure we understood he didn't look like a bad Commander and I liked the idea of me and bunny together well peter. Im just worried about Jake, but he could heal fast which is good lucky dog.

"Sir yes sir" we all said.

"Alright ladies get in the plane you ladies have any problems come to me and Johnson you're my second in command while Swan is your third in command understood"

"Yes sir" after he left we got on the plane and took our seats this was going to be a bumpy ride.

"hey Bunny so what's it feel like to be in second command doesn't that mean that your Capt. Col. Johnson now and Bells is a Sargent now?"

"yup Jake that's right but don't call me bunny for christ sakes!" we all started laughing he always got tomato red when anyone other than me called him bunny.

. "Hey jake can I talk to you in private when we land?"

"Ya sure…. Bunny" peter got up from his seat and smacked Jake in the back of his head since he was sitting in front of him. I put a hand on his arm and gave him a knowing look.

"Shutup Jake if you don't want another smack"

"nah man im tuff stuff I can take it on, you have a long nine months ahead ha-ha" that was so true

_15 hrs. later_

We had landed just an hour ago and we already had our first assignment in thirty minutes we had put on our camouflage on and got our artillery and weapons ready.

"Hey babe I've been thinking when we get home you no uhh I was wondering that maybe if youd like we can uhh"

" do what peter?"

"get married?" I was stunned beyond words even this was not the best proposal but it was enough for me.

"YES! YES" he put his arms around my waist and swung me around in front of every soldier. They all were whistling and clapping as we swung around in bliss.

"Hey hey bunny I mean Peter you haven't for asked my permission for my bff's hand so im waiting" Jake looked so serious but I knew he was laughing his ass of inside

"awww i'm sorry I didn't realize this was 1918 my bad well can I marry her but let me tell you one thing" oh god I knew where this was headed to I think I hope but I hate the year 1918 **he **was born or dead that year.

"ya what is it bunny" jake smirked at him as he saw peter get beat red.

"well first of all don't fucking call me bunny and you're my man of honor so shut the fuck up and don't call me frkn bunny or I swear im going to shove my foot up your.."

"ok honey I think he gets it lets go finish getting ready shall we?" I turned around to see Jake on the floor laughing with tears streaming down his face big dummy

"ok babe"

"Hey peter ill be waiting and any way you forgot to talk to me after the plane landed so i pretty much figured you were going to ask since your nervous ass couldn't stop moving ha-ha" Jake really needed to quite acting like a kid sometimes.

"Jake grow the fuck up" he gave me an apologetic look even though he knew I enjoyed his teasing, and in truth and in a twisted way this was the best night of my life.

(APOV)

I was in the middle of shopping at Victoria Secret when I was pulled into a vision

_Bella was getting ready with the guy peter for a mission it seemed and he said _

"_Hey babe I've been thinking when we get home you know uhh I was wondering that maybe if youd like we can uhh"_

" _do what peter?"_

"_get married?" she looked stunned beyond words even this was not the best proposal but it was enough for her._

"_YES! YES" he put his arms around her waist and swung her around in front of every soldier. They all were whistling and clapping as they swung around in bliss._

Jasper was next to me as he felt my sadness and happiness I couldn't tell Edward but he had to know

"What did you see Alice?" he eyed me with such concern that I couldn't keep it from him

"Bella was proposed to and … and"

"and what darlin'?" I think he knew what was coming but maybe he didn't.

"She said yes" I whispered he knew that this would devastate Edward even though he wanted that but what made it worse was that she was out there in danger on a mission that could kill her.

"we need to get home I know Edward has been on the computer trying to hack the government system but that wont be necessary because I think I know where they are"

We ran home after buying all the stuff I had picked out maybe he would change his mind and let her be but I know that isn't my brothers way of thinking.

"change my mind about what Alice?" I had gotten close enough to the computer and started reciting the declaration of independence in Latin and Japanese. I wanted him to hear this not see it in my mind.

"come on Alice cut the crap what do you want me to know is she dead yet please tell me"

"no Edward she not dead …yet that shelling wasn't till her second month their that's all I know " his face went paler than it already was and I looked into his eyes and they were just soulless no life in them

. Slowly his pale white color came back and he unfroze "she only has a month to live?"

I knew this was a bad idea but he needed to know.

"yes Edward and there in the capital of Afghanistan and ya" I couldn't go on so I started blocking him I knew what he wanted to know the last words but I didn't have the courage to tell him.

"Alice what are you not telling me?"

"nothing Edward" I left the room and started to pack to go with him to find Bella I had a strange feeling I needed to go but that stupid mutt was there so I can't see anything.

_later_

We were in the airport getting on the plane to a flight to the Afghanistan capital with the excuse that we were on business but the excuse was only for the government and humans. The entire coven ended up coming since we all love Bella and everyone wanted to see what was really going on in the war. Except the Dineli who needed to stay and said that they would only be an inconvenience. Emmet being Emmet was excited to see soldiers in action and get to see Bella blush and Edward being Edward is being his usual depressed self … god, Edward quite being such a pussy. He turned around and glared at me. The rest of us we just trying to think of what was to come and hope that we got there on time. Out of no where I got a quick vision that disturbed me but I quickly started to recite the entire bible Edward couldn't know about this.

"Alice that was too fast what was that?"

"Nothing Edward" nothing that he would like was more like it.

**Please, please review will update soon.!**


	5. Arrival

(BPOV)

After the mission which really was more patrolling then anything and watching for threats peter and I went to our bunker or room to get some rest which we didn't really need since we slept all the way here so in celebration we did what I always had wanted to do it was the best night imaginable and I couldn't be happier I would be marring a marine in the end of my deployment and would start a new life.

_ in the morning_

"hey Bella I went out to you know get wolfy and Sam warned me that the umm the Cullen's had called and that he told them we were deployed and to watch out for any leeches just in case they want to do any funny business k"

"ok Jacob and I have a question" I hated him for waking me up right now and seeing that I was completely naked except for the sheet covering me and peter.

"how the hell did you get here and when did he tell you this?" he looked away sheepishly but stealing a glance witch earned him a slap in the back of his head.

" umm I stole a pair of keys well made copies I was bored ok and last night" god this child why didn't he tell me last night

"and why didn't you tell me last night?" he started laughing as if I had just told the funniest joke

"well bells you got to understand that you guys were banging up the walls last night pretty loudly so I think the whole infantry got the message to stay away" ok that did it he was so immature

"Shut up Jake and get the fuck out you dumbass mutt!"

"jeesh bells ok I get it no funny sex jokes jeesh ok ok im going" he closed the door and I looked at the clock it was time for our shift in twenty minutes

"hey bunny time to wake up" I told peter as I kissed his temple and shook his arm he started grumbling and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"no bunny we need to go were scheduled for in twenty minutes and we need to take a shower"

"fine fine and hey.." he turned around and grabbed something from his drawer.

"this my fair lady is your engagement ring" I opened it and saw a three caret diamond all cut out in princess cuts.

"oh my gosh I love it bunny " I gave him a deep kiss as he pulled me up

"ok babe take a quick shower ill clean up here ok"

"kk thanks bunny I love you" I gave him a quick kiss and grabbed a towel and took a short five minute shower as did he and we left for yet another eventful day of watching for danger.

(JPOV)

Haha Bella and "bunny" were so loud I had to leave even though I once thought I loved Bella enough to marry her I figured out that it was more of a brotherly love and peter wasn't a bad guy he made Bella shine so much more than Fuckward they truly were meant for each other and anyways I once saw a picture of his sister and I semi imprinted o her but I've stayed away since she's still in high school but once I get back im going to meet her and Bells already knows about scarlet so she's cool with it and she even let me move in with them after she finished school as number one. But I had changed and Sam immediately told me that pussy cat Edward had called asking for me and Bella and he told him everything except for our exact location and home and that he had received a call a day ago from a lady that said the Cullen's where going to find Bella and bring her back to the sates by force and that I needed to keep an eye out.

Sometimes these vampires really are a pain in the ass.

(APOV)

We arrived at the airport and took a taxi to the base in the capital after we had dressed the nations' traditional clothes and covered all of our body since it is so sunny here. all of us had been quite the entire time except for Rosalie who kept asking why we were here if Bella had already moved on and was doing fine until Edward told her to shutup and Carlisle told everyone to just not talk so we wouldn't hurt each other with words.

We arrived just outside the base and stepped out with the little bags we had oh I hate not having my closet here, plus all my gouchi is going to get dirty eww, a soldier came up to us

"Hello may I help you is there any trouble in you're village?" Carlisle being the leader would have to answer and gave him our passports.

"No nothings wrong actually were all Americans and are here as the new medics were volunteering."

"ok sir that's strange since I didn't get any information yet please wait a moment as I make a call" he looked at all of us and then turned around to look at a small hill half a mile away and nodded then looked back at us." oh its fine" he then left but it was good that Carlisle actually did volunteer all of us since we've been practicing with him for a few years already. But as soon as he turned around we all looked at the hill and saw that there were two people well snipers there and bye the looks of it one was a male and the other one smelled like strawberries which meant it was a she… wait strawberries we all looked at each other and realized that only one human had that smell… Bella. The soldier came back with a paper and another soldier that looked and smelled like Jacob Black.

"ok Mr. Cullen we have received your volunteer form and your family has been accepted to enter but our new lieutenant will like to have a word inside where it's safe."

This wasn't going to be good we entered inside the little building and were taken to a meeting room that looked more like a strategy room with all the maps laid out.

"Sir would you like me to stay?"

"no private I want you to go back to post and give me the schedule for Capt. Col. Johnson and Sargent Swan"

"sir yes sir"

"Dismissed" the private I guess left and all was quite.

"okay listen to me really closely, you leeches need to leave I don't know what you want so spit it out" Edward stepped forward and looked at me to see if I had seen anything to see if we would stay but I shook my head no

"look Jacob were here for Bella…"

"what makes you think you can take her" he said as he stepped a little forward and crossed his arms.

"listen she's not safe here she could get killed and I cant live without her anymore ok so please"

"no you listen and get this through your empty head Bella knows, heck everyone knows she could die here, hell even Peter her _Fiancé_ knows better than anyone he was her recruiter for christ sakes" Edward just froze and looked like he wanted to die.

"Ya she got engaged last night Edward and she joined because of you also did you know that her parents along with Phil got in an accident trying to pick her up from La push since she tried to commit suicide and they got in a coma?"

"but I heard Charlie talking to your dad" by this point they were talking in a whisper and emse had started to sob.

"ya he's the only one so far whose woken up he woke up a week after she had joined he was proud but sad that she would be leaving" there came a knock from the door and Jacob turned around and opened it.

"What is it private I was having an important conversation" the poor boy looked like he was about to die from fear of being shouted at by Jacob.

"Sir it's from . Johnson he wants you to know that he and the Sargent will be arriving in a minute after there shift is over and im sorry to say this but Com. Col. Wayne was in an accident and will be sent home which means that he left . Johnson in charge."

"thank you private my apologies and tell them to get here quickly and please send the commander a get well letter signed by all of the infantry sent to him a.s.a.p. understood" the soldier saluted him and shouted a sir yes sir and then left.

(EPOV)

The guy had left and I still couldn't comprehend what I was just told Bella was engaged which meant that she did move on and she had tried to do suicide how could Alice not have seen it, even though I told her not to.

"Lucky you Cullen's it seems that Bella saw you guys and will be here in a little oh and just to let you know Johnson doesn't know about the super natural but he knows about the past" so Bella had told him our past and yet she didn't tell him about us being vampires I'm her mate so I will take her she's mine he cant have her an if what the private just said her Fiancé is in command of an infantry which means she cant live with us without him trying to find her. The door opened and in came a guy that was 6'3 feet tall with blond hair and blue eyes who also had a scar across the cheek and behind him came in Bella but this was a different Bella her eyes were deeper and she was brown instead of pale and her hair is in a bun she also had more difinede curves. She looked around and saw her look at scar face after looking at all of us.

"Hello Carlisle I hear that you'll be one of our head medics" she just talked and acted like nothing ever happened.

"Yes I am and the family will be helping out but its great to see you again my dear"

He went up to her and gave her a hug as esme followed his lead and did the same.

"Well Capt. I mean Commander Col. Johnson is in charge and he wanted to meet his new medical crew" she looked up at him and he nodded and shook hands with Esme and Carlisle

"it's a pleasure to meet you all we are an infantry that is above the others in a way we under go missions that are you can say are very special so we need a excellent medic because so many things can happen we need to make sure we have the best so with that I welcome you and my second in command is Capt. Swan here and my third is 2nd Ltnt. Black over there whom I presume you have met" both Bella and Jacob looked at him in surprise and he just smiled at them_ wow were his second and third that's awesome now we have more control _Jacob thought I finally realized that this would be the best time for me to speak "Bella can I talk to you" she looked at me with cold eyes as did Johnson or peter.

"Edward if you want to talk then talk but in front of this infantry and **my **Commander I am Capt. Swan to you" I was being told off by my love my one true line of life

_Wow she just told him off_- Emmet

_I like this Bella_- Rosalie

_Im so sorry Edward_- Jasper and Alice what were they sorry for?

_Son you should wait this might be a shock to her she needs time _- Carlisle

_My darling daughter has changed so much _- Esme

"love please can you just coeem back with me to the states to be together and I told you to be safe.." her eyes started to burn with rage as had Peter who was thinking of shooting me

"I've stopped being your love long ago Edward and I'm no longer so fragile I can protect my self im not some stupid lamb anymore" she turned around and left but not without putting her hand on the mans arm that vermin.

"You stay away from her you got that you left her and I nurtured her back along with Jake here so step off and I'm sorry for the rest of you to have seem this little episode and your clothes will be in your rooms which I have arranged that all the couples could stay together thank you excuse me" he turned around and told Jacob to dismiss us but to not let me in particular be anywhere near Bella.

(BPOV)

I cant believe he would dare show himself that arrogant bastard and he was calling me his and pretty much told me that I was to weak to protect myself what a load of bull crap. I marched away from the building with Peter hot on my heels.

"Babe I don't want him anywhere near me assign him heavy duty hours that will keep him busy and I want people waching him and I don't want him to have access to our infantry room and bunkers" I looked at Peter and saw that he was smirking.

"That's my girl mmm I cant believe I get you" I started to laugh with him as we went to our offices to get assignments and organize our infantry.

It's been three weeks since they got here and I haven't seen any of them one because it hurts and two because of work, but this entire time I've been getting sick and throwing up so Peter is making me go to Carlisle to see what was wrong and got another sniper to cover our shifts.

"Hello Carlisle I hope you've enjoyed it here so far"

"well its nothing like Alaska I can tell you that but its quite a lot of work what can I do for you?" he looked at me and then back at peter with a curious look.

"Well Bella has been getting sick and I would like to know what's wrong?"

"ok well bella tell me what's been going on?" I told him of my throwing up and the constant urge to go pee.

"umm Bella when was the last time you gout your period?" I thought long and hard and realized that I knew what was wrong.

"ahh I see well hear go take this test and im going to get a sonogram ready"

"ok umm can you tell peter to come in please"

"is he?"

"ya"

**Ya well i was tired when i wrote this and this one sucked major ass please review and sorry for that sucky cliffy and please please review Waaaa :'(  
**


End file.
